1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cigarette holders and more particularly to that class of holder adapted for removable attachment to beverage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with cigarette holders whose utility involves the use of separable ash receivers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,767 issued on Dec. 11, 1973, to W. K. Wunsch teaches an attachment for cylindrical containers, such as coffee cans, comprising an elongated member having a main body portion and an extension of reduced cross section. The body portion has walls flaring downwardly from its top or ridge and attaching means near its end opposite the handle for frictional engagement with the top of the container; the handle is of reduced section extending from the ridge and arranged to rest on the top edges of containers of differing diameters within a predetermined range of diameters so that the body portion may be supported for use in a range of sizes of containers. Recesses for holding cigarettes horizontally across the container are arranged at spaced intervals along the ridge of the main body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,789 issued on July 11, 1961, to H. E. Smith et al discloses a cigarette holder, also for attachment to the top of a beverage container. A flat sheet is provided having a plurality of bends therein such that the centermost bent portion of the sheet provides cavities in which portions of cigarettes may reside in a resting position. A pair of locks are slidably affixed adjacent the ends of the sheet, having permanent magnets affixed to the lowermost regions thereof. In use, the Smith device is installed having the permanent magnets contacting the rim of the metallic container and having the cigarette receiving cavities or notches disposed over the surface of the steel-like beverage container having an open top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,770 issued on May 16, 1939, to H. D. Bartlett describes a conversion unit fabricated from a thin sheet disposed in a horizontal position having an upwardly extending arm to which is affixed a fluted circular skirt. The center region of the skirt is provided with an opening. A beverage container, such as a beer can, may be installed residing on the uppermost lateral surface of the lower sheet portions and having its open top positioned below the opening in the fluted skirt portion. The skirt acts as a cigarette holding device and somewhat as a funnel so that ashes collected thereon tend to roll downwardly to the opening of the beverage container.
All of the afore mentioned devices suffer a variety of deficiencies. None of them permit the top of the container to be closed after being used as a cigarette ash receiver. Furthermore, each beverage container, when removed from the inventive disclosures, may be reused as a beverage container since the entire uppermost surface of the container is not totally enclosed in a cap. Misalignment of cigarette holding grooves to the opening in the top of the beverage container is also a disadvantage.